Energon Raiders
by Ravenspark
Summary: A short little adventure with Breakdown and Knockout going to explore a possible new energon vein, However, it isn't exactly the simple 'go and find it' mission they assumed it would be.


A/N- This was a bit of a random idea, so I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Knockout walked through the jungle. He constantly cursed, damming the planets biodiversity. Vines scratched his paint job, (freshly buffed this morning) and roots threatened to send him falling into hidden mud pits. His only advantage was his sleeker design; Breakdown literally crushed everything in his path, being rather bulky and less elegant.

"Couldn't have picked a better energon vein to locate?" Breakdown grumbled.

" Tell it to Megatron." Knockout growled. "Or, better yet, blame Soundwave." Knockout corrected himself. It had been Soundwave's recommendation to explore this region of the rock they were on, stating some scrap about the geological composition or what ever was ideal for energon…or something else along those lines. Also specifically stating that it was above a regular Vehicons duties, and this warranted attention from the good doctor. Breakdown, of course was volunteered to join the venture. Either way, both Knockout and Breakdown's spark had sank when they realised what they had to trudge through; without the use of their vehicle modes. Nothing but endless greenery, stretching north, east, south and west.

" WHY couldn't they have got Vehicons to do this?"

" Because they're pathetic drones who have no initiative, and only follow orders. Even that they fail at." Knockout said, casting a fleeting thought to the small group of assistants he had working in his laboratory…and how many times he often had to replace them because an experiment went awry…

"And something about it being very important that megatron may kill us-Whoa!" He suddenly cried, freezing in his tracks as a black panther let out a deep roar before quickly moving away. Knockout looked curiously after it and sighed.

"Don't tell me you got freaked by a organic fur ball?" Breakdown spoke, as he came up behind him, and folded his arms.

"That organic fur ball had teeth and claws. It could have wrecked my paint job!" Knockout defended as he stomped on.

" What ever."Breakdown mused as he followed his vain partner. Ten minutes later, and after some unfortunate incidents including organic floor dwellers and Breakdown's feet, they came to a small clearing, relieving their tired legs of uneven and complicated terrain. Breakdown spared a look at the sun through the broken array of trees, while Knockout approached the other side of the clearing. A small stone structure, decorated with weird and strange pictorials dominated the clearing. He looked upon them curiously, and then back to a small scanner he had uploaded into his forearm. Sure enough the signal was emulating from within.

" So, what's this? A display of how primitive organics are?" Breakdown spoke, trying to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous stone carvings. They seemed to be organics with heads of other organics, doing strange things he couldn't even fathom. Knockout shrugged his shoulders.

" I can only assume it's an ancient structure dedicated to killing see this one? It seems he lost his head." Knockout spoke. "All though, it would seem they are sacrificing each other to a higher power." He pointed to a figure lying on the floor, and another strange figure holding up the head to a circle with lines stretching out of it. Breakdown laughed.

"These humans just get more and more pathetic." He then turned to look at the doorway in- a pitiful sized little hole. "Hammer time." He grinned happily as he began to smash the facade.

"What in the all-spark do you think you're doing?!" Knockout spoke alarmed. Breakdown looked bewildered at him, pausing.

" Breaking in." He shrugged. Knockout slapped a servo to his faceplates.

" You fool! Scans show this place is unstable- you're probably destroying the cave system inside! Let alone bring it down on us!"

" Oh." Breakdown said, retracing his hammer. Knockout sighed in frustration, just like he always did when Breakdown exasperated him.

" Scans show an alternate route in- perhaps we might still be able to find the energon vein without being buried with it!" Knockout said menacingly walking away, throwing his servos in the air. Breakdown looked uncaring at what he had done. Knockout was just too over-dramatic sometimes. He shrugged his frame and followed after him.

* * *

" So, is this an entrance or can I smash it?" Breakdown said mockingly as they stood at the entrance to a large cave. Knockout rolled his optics.

" Entrance, mein freunde." Knockout spoke as he walked in. Taking a look at his forearm, the energon signal had intensified. Somewhere in here was the energon vein he was looking for. He smiled, turning on a small light shining the way as the cave darkened.

Daylight began to shrink away, as they walked further in. Thankfully, the cave was exceptionally large enough to accommodate the two mechs. There lights shined brightly, illuminating the darkness. The cave itself became cold and damp, with water dripping from the cave's roof, decorated with stalactites.

Breakdown shook himself as he felt an icy cold droplet fall upon him. He was starting to lose his patience, and just wanted to return to the Nemesis. Breakdown looked to Knockout, several steps in front on him. The good doctor didn't seem at all bothered about anything. He seemed to preoccupied with tracking down the energon vein.

" Are we there yet?" Breakdown groaned, stepping in another puddle of murky water.

" Yep."

" Really?"

" No. For primus' sake don't start whi-iIINNNING!" Knockout suddenly cried as the ground beneath him caved in, sending him disappearing below. It was dark for a moment, until Breakdown began shining his light around, looking for some sign of his partner.

" Knockout?" No answer came. The echoes of small pieces of falling echoed around the cave, and then he heard the voice that meant the red mech would be just fine. He shone his light down to what was a hole in the floor. Sat on his aft, looking like he was ready to kill something was Knockout.

" My-My paint job! Slag it!"

" Take it your still alive then?" Breakdown called as he cautiously approached closer to the hole which Knockout had fallen through.

" No, I'm one with the all-spark." Knockout replied sarcastically rolling his optics.

He stood up, looking grim as he observed his paint-job.

"Slag it all to the pit!" He muttered to himself. "Breakdown, I would recommend staying away from the edge-"

"AAAH!"

Knockout braced himself, as more rubble fell down with not-at-all graceful Breakdown. The large mech crumpled in a heap, groaning as he nursed his helm.

" Did you just scream like a little girl?" Knockout asked, less than impressed.

" No." Breakdown denied, putting a bit more gravel in his own voice to sound more mech-like. " Maybe."

"You could have warned me sooner." He moaned. Knockout looked at his partner, and just sighed. He just hoped they would find the energon vein soon. While breakdown recovered himself, He looked around. The cave tunnel was above them; but it seemed they had fallen into something else. The walls were perfectly straight, and seemed to continue as he shone his own light down, revealing a corridor. Knockout looked to the computer in his forearm, and found the signal was almost of the charts. It had to be down here.

"Well, I'm glad I don't give a scrap about my finish like you do." He spoke as he observed a huge scratch in his own paintwork.

"Hah! Your just an over-sized brute, that's why. But I have a feeling our little mission is almost over!" Knockout replied happily, as he gestured Breakdown to follow.

The walls were covered with the same carvings as earlier. Every inch, form the floor to the ceiling was covered. All depicting decapitation, other limbs cut of, all being held up to the would-be higher powers of the primitive humans.

" Say- is this stuff the same as we saw earlier?" Breakdown asked.

"Of course it is- it must have been an entrance, and these tunnels run under the cave…" Knockout thought, as he changed the data to show the geographic area.

Breakdown returned to looking at the carvings, which he had to admit interested him.

" What is it? Come on we haven's got all day!" Knockout asked, some paces ahead, sounding exasperated.

"Nothing." Breakdown shrugged, hearing Knockout's own impatience wearing thin. As Breakdown continued, he felt a stone depress beneath his foot. He paused, lifting his foot up and saw the stone return to wear it was.

" Err…Knockout? Are stones suppose to do that?"

"Do what?" Knockout said, turning around. Breakdown repeated the motion, his shining down so Knockout could see. Each time the stone went down, and then came back up. Upon it was carved what appeared to be a crude carving of a human skull. Knockout seemed very uninterested, and just continued to walk.

" A stone doesn't do anything Breakdown. You'd think you were created in scrap heap." The medic went on, as he continued to walk. Breakdown mentally slapped himself.

As he went to continue, he suddenly heard a whirring sound from the distance behind. There was a moment of silence. Then it slowly seemed to get closer. And closer. Shining his light down the tunnel, it seemed to catch a reflective surface, that would fall from top side of the wall, and swing evenly to the other side.

"Finally! I think I see light at the end of this tunnel, Breakdown-"

" I think we have a problem…" Breakdown spoke as he began to back up. Knockout vented an angry sigh.

" If your worried about does slagging stones-"

" RUNNN!" Breakdown suddenly cried out as he pushed past him, slamming him into the wall. Breakdown continued, transforming and speeding of.

" Ahh!- Breakdown, what the slag is wrong with you-" He paused, as he shone his light down the tunnel, and saw crescent-moon blades suddenly swinging out of the walls.

"…..Slag it all to the pit!" Knockout cried. He followed Breakdown's example and revved his engines to go as fast as he could. Somehow, it appeared the blades were just as fast.

" Breakdown! Move you aft or my finish is ruined!" Knockout cried out as he became stuck behind his partner, not exactly a speed demon like himself.

"There's a light!" Breakdown called back.

" I KNOW! JUST MOVE YOUR AFT!" Knockout bellowed.

Breakdown was already at his top speed, but he thanked primus when he reached the light, and came to screeching stop leaving black tyre marks on the stone floor.

Knockout came screeching out after him, pulling a tighter turn before he finally stopped. The last blade swung down the entrance to the hallway, and then the swishing sound disappeared, and everything was silent.

"…So that's what the stone did." Breakdown replied, transforming as the realisation dawned upon him.

"Remind me, how many times you stood on it?!" Knockout seethed as he did the same.

" You're the scientist. You should have figured it out." Breakdown mumbled.

Knockout let out a low growl and checked the energon signal. All of a sudden, his vehement faceplates lit up. It was _here. _They were almost finished with their mission! All he wanted, was some high-grade energon, and a hell of a good clean up for his paint job.

* * *

Knockout looked up around the room. It was a cavernous; supported by four pillars in a perfect square, while the centre had no roof, allowing sunlight and vegetation to flood into the room. Cutting the room in half was a river, that flowed from the right to the left. Everything was damp and covered in green plants, all except the centre. Despite being open to the elements, it was perfect, as though a human had carved it only yesterday. A series of steps lead to a tall thing pedestal, upon it was something that captivated both the Decepticons.

"That's…that's energon, right?" Breakdown inquired.

Knockout slowly walked up the pedestal, examining it closely.

" Black energon…" He replied. Breakdown approached nearer, as Knockout picked up the black energon crystal, barely bigger than his own servo.

"So…where's the energon vein?" Breakdown asked, as he looked around. Knockout checked the signal, and stared wide-optic at it. It was the very signal they had been tracing. But it was such a small piece? How could its signal be so strong?

"So we went through that, for this? Primus, Slag it!"

Knockout ignored his partners frustrations as he came with the only logical answer. A strong signal, meant a high concentration, and that meant…His train of thought was broken as they heard a sudden roll of thunder. Both 'cons looked up immediately for signs of rain, but there optics were only graced with the bright rays of sunshine. And neither did the role of thunder let up. It was like it was coming from everywhere; then the ground began to shake.

"Knockout, look out!"

"What-!"

Breakdown suddenly shoved him out of the way as a large piece of stone from the ceiling fell, crashing inches from Knockout's foot.

"I think we better get out of here!" Knockout said, clambering to his feet, when suddenly another piece fell in front of him. Breakdown took a few steps and was almost crushed by another piece.

"Over there!" Knockout pointed to the left, where the river exited the room. They both ran over, dodging left and right as debris fell upon them.

Their feet splashed in the river as they hurried along it. But their small puny splashes were made inaudible as the tunnel collapsed behind them.

"Need a ground bridge NOW!" Knockout called out urgently. Up ahead, the river suddenly disappeared, and only Primus knew how far that drop was.

They were running closer towards it, getting ready to jump, until suddenly, Knockout ran straight into Megatron, Knocking the great lord to the floor. Breakdown suddenly came through, and ended up falling on top of them both. Every Vehicon in the room stared, hiding their laughter. The ground bridge closed behind them finally, and the thunderous noise was gone, and both of the mechs sighed with relief. However, it was short-lived.

Megatron looked venomously at the two mechs.

"GET. OF. ME. NOW." He demanded, and his tone was dark and menacing. The 'cons quickly scampered of him, and stood up. Megatron stood up himself, and looked over the two of them.

"Ha, Apologies, my liege- we- well we had a bit of run for your spark situation- not to mention some awful damages to my paint job-"

"Really?" Megatron questioned, cutting Knockout of. " Well, I hope it was worth you miserable lives- did you locate the energon vein?"

" No, my liege-there was none- but we did find this." Knockout said quickly, seeing the anger flash in his face plates. He extended his servo, showing the small black energon crystal to him. Megatrons anger seemed to subside a little, as he produced an evil smile; a good sign that they were forgiven for humiliating him.

* * *

It was late, and after what seemed like forever, Knockouts finish was back to its old glory, and even shinier, if he did say so himself.

" Ah, it's good to be handsome again!" Knockout said, smiling wickedly as he looked at his own reflection in the screen.

" Don't overwork your optics." Breakdown commented, as he gulped down some fresh energon.

" Now, now, no need to be jealous. You know I can make you look as good as me." Knockout smirked, as he grabbed a glass nearby Breakdown.

" So- was it worth it?" Breakdown questioned, looking at the small black energon crystal. It now resided in container. Knockout hardly gave it any notice.

"Honestly, as it is, no. But it is, according to data records, extremely dangerous. And you know how much Megatron likes all these 'dangerous' things." Knockout paused to take a sip of energon. "But it will be worth it if it does some damage to the Autobots, which I think it definitely will." Knockout spoke, swilling the energon around in its cube. His optics seemed to have an idea of what it could do, and the potential it had, but as always he was secretive with certain projects, all so when he was ready, he could 'astound' everyone.

"Knockout."

" Yes, dear Breakdown?"

" If you EVER take me to a place like that again, I will personally RUIN your finish- for ETERNITY."

" Empty words, dear Breakdown, you know where I go, you go. Whether you like it or not."

Breakdown looked on grumpily. He was right.

" Ah, to the pit with you." He grumbled, as he down the rest of his energon.

* * *

Comment, review, all appreciated :)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
